Biobed
A key element of the medical intensive-care unit is the biobed sensor and support unit. This orthopedically designed hospital bed incorporates a basic array of biofunction sensors that can be tied into a variety of remote medical instruments including the medical tricorder. Also incorporated are a number of medical gas and fluid connect points for various devices, including the surgical support frame. the Biobed sensors function is to continuously monitor the patients vital signs and environment, scanning the latter for any residual, gradual, or sudden contamination. Its functions can be divided into 4 categories: # scans for the presence of contamination, classified under the following the four basic headings: ## Radiation: all listed types, all spectra. ## Chemical: Airborne dust/gas to one part in 100 million. ## Biological: any known or unknown but identifiable pathogenic organism. ## Unrecognized Energy: any previously unclassified wave or field. # Records and calibrates presence of contaminants on two scales ## Intensity: strength of contamination. ## Accumulation: total dosage of contamination over elapsed time. # Scans vital signs of wearer for deterioration/change: ## Circulatory: pulse rate and blood pressure. white and red blood cell count ## Nervous System: Brain electrical patterns and waves, synapse speed. ## Kirlian: strength and pattern of body aura ## Metabolic: Cell synthesis and function rate. # Transmits on going telemetry to Sickbays Medical computer Via Sealed Circuit. In the event of any Reading exceeding preset parameters, one or more of the following sequences will be actioned: ## Isolation:all doors and isolation field will close-off the area, all life support systems will switch to local - sealing off the area ## Decon: the CMO will be advised to assemble a Decon Team. ## Alarm: The situation will be reported to the Bridge, CMO, or Physician on duty depending on setting. Along with the diagnostic sensors Biobeds are also equipped with a variety of other systems for treatment and ease of the patient: * temperature regulation tubing in the mattress * gravity repulsors to elevate burn and severe trauma cases * Self cleaning mattress to maintain sterility * Bed posture adjustment apparatus, the frame is made of flexible Graphite Material conforming to any body type. The bed can also exist in 2 modes * Strecher mode: any biobed becomes a stretcher by keying the command into the control pad. this separates the bed from its pedestal and activates the bed's built in AG-9 Anti-grav generator * Sickbay Mode: Both bed and patient are kept sterile by a sterile field, generated in tandem by the overhead sensor and belt antennae surrounding the bed just below the mattress. this field kills all pathogenic organisms (virus,bacteria,germs) on all surfaces within range of the field, including skin and clothing of patient, physician and visitor, as well as any instruments brought near the patient. The diagnostic bed can be remotely controlled by the sickbay nurses station, or can be directly controlled bu attacking a control pad to the connection port on the right side. Category:Medical Category:Crew Systems Category:Equipment